


A Proper College Education

by ABakersTrilogyHasFourBooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Porn With Plot, TA/Neighbor Ben, Vampires, college student rey, copy and paste of crap I did in college X number of years ago haha, fyi tags that give away all the ins and outs of the smut make me sad so I don't do em, hah, not the other random stuff, so if for whatever reason you need this information you can ask me, to be clear I mean the vampire part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABakersTrilogyHasFourBooks/pseuds/ABakersTrilogyHasFourBooks
Summary: Rey's a college student, Ben's her TA and neighbor, who happens to be a vampire. She learns a lot.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Rey’s friends had been right, her new apartment complex is a vast improvement on her old one. For starters, there is plentiful parking out front, and she’s on the second floor. She’d seen enough weird shit go down on the first floor apartments of her old complex that she relishes the safety of being off the ground level. Plus, having friends within the same complex is definitely going to save her gas money.

  
She’s leaving Rose’s apartment the night after her move-in when she sees him coming out of the place two doors down from hers. He’s huge, towering over her by nearly a foot, with dark hair that hangs below his ears in waves. He’s dressed in black from head to toe which contrasts sharply with his pale skin. 

“Hey,” she says, stepping forward. “I’m Rey. I just moved in.” He nods, extending a hand toward her. She grips it, surprised by the chill.

  
“Ben,” he says, his voice smooth and impossibly deep. “Nice to meet you.”

  
“Likewise.” She stares at him far longer than is probably appropriate, and he stares right back, their hands still clasped. Her face reddens and she releases his grip before moving to unlock her door.

  
“Welcome to the neighborhood,” he practically purrs. 

  
“Thanks,” she swallows. “See you around, Ben,” she says, opening her apartment door. When she glances back, his dark eyes are still boring into hers. The corner of his mouth lifts into a smile and she quickly shuts the door behind her. 

~~~

Once she catches her breath, she texts Rose. 

Rey: Hey so I met my neighbor and he’s fucking gorgeous 

Her phone buzzes a few minutes later. 

Rose: Ben? Sight for sore eyes, am I right? 

Rey: You know him?

Rose: He was the TA for Finn’s Stats class last year. We’ve invited him over a few times actually.

Rey: Oh my god I don’t think I could handle being around him without climbing him like a tree

Rose: He’s really intense. But nice. You should ask him to help you unpack ;)

Rey: I will actively repack shit just to get him over here

Rose: Get it girl :) :) :) 

~~~

Rey talks a big game, but she’s not that forward. Two days pass and, to her disappointment, she doesn’t see Ben in the hallway again. She’s almost forgotten about his gorgeous physique and piercing brown eyes until she takes a seat in her evening Calc class and is startled to see him standing at the front of the room, talking to her professor. Holy shit. Rey comprehends zero of the math that Dr. Kanata scribbles across the board because she spends the entire period staring at Ben. 

When class is over, she finds her legs carrying her toward him without permission from the rest of her.

  
“Hey,” she says. He looks up and a smile creeps across his face.

  
“Hi, Rey,” he says. “You’re in this class?”

  
“Yes I am. So good to know that help is only two doors down.” What is she doing? She’s never been this forward before.

  
“I suppose it is. Are you done with classes?”

  
“Yes, this was my last one. I prefer daytime classes. What about you?”

  
“I’m more of a night owl myself,” he confides with a smile that shows his teeth. Her eyes are drawn to the sharp point of his incisors. Oh. Ohh. He catches her looking and closes his mouth, taking a step backward. She’s met vampires before, had classes with them, worked with them. She knows that most vampires purchase blood from banks these days and the stereotypes surrounding them are just that- stereotypes. Still, she’s never actually been friends with a vampire before. She suddenly feels compelled to prove that she’s not scared of him, that she doesn’t believe all the awful stereotypes.

  
“Want to walk back together?” Their apartment complex isn’t too terribly far.

  
“Oh, um. I drove here,” he says, almost apologetically. 

  
“Oh, that’s okay! Maybe I’ll-”

  
“Would you like a ride?” he blurts. His face reddens. “No pressure.”

  
“Sure, if you don’t mind?”

  
“Not at all.”

The ride back to their apartment complex is quiet, but not as uncomfortable as she’d expected. He snags a decent parking spot and they walk up the stairs together. When she reaches her door, she waffles. She wants to invite him in but she has no reason to. 

“Thanks for the ride!” she tells him with a wave of her fingers.

  
“Sure. See you around.” He disappears into his apartment. 

  
Rey begins researching vampires in an incognito tab on her phone’s browser. It’s only polite to become educated. She’d hate to accidentally offend her new neighbor, not to mention the TA for an important class. She pats herself on the back for being proactive.

~~~ 

Between her classes and part time job running security at one of the campus dorms, the weeks fly by. Rey and Ben venture home from Calc together almost every week and she comes to anticipate their time together. Sometimes he drives and other times, they walk together. Rey had scored a front row parking spot not long after moving in and has done everything in her power to keep it. Ben finds this entertaining (why have a car if not to drive places?) but doesn’t mind walking with her when it isn’t too hot out. He begins to open up to her. She learns that he’s working on his Masters degree in Data Science and, like Rey, has lived in the Midwest all his life. He, however, was fortunate enough to grow up in the suburbs near the Kansas City area rather than in bum fuck nowhere surrounded by wheat fields like she had. They both find numbers easier to understand than words and think that Stranger Things is sort of overrated. Their little drives and walks are nice but Rey is dying for a chance to actually hang out. 

  
The opportunity arises about a month after school starts, when they decide to throw a party for Finn’s birthday. He’s the last of their friends to turn 21 and Poe, who lives next door to him and Rose, offers to host. When Rey walks in that night with the cookie cake, she can’t help but break into a huge grin. Poe has outdone himself. Two kegs, one with beer and the other with jungle juice, are set up in the kitchen. The counters are overflowing with a lovely assortment of snacks, and there’s beer pong and flip cup going in the front room. A group of tipsy Engineering majors play Rock Band on the ancient PlayStation in the living room, which is strewn with balloons and a crappy homemade banner that shouts “HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH!”. Rey sets down the cake and fills her plastic cup with jungle juice. She hugs the birthday boy and joins him for a round of beer pong before making her way into the living room. She is surprised to find Ben in the far corner, perusing the selections on Poe’s overstuffed bookshelf.

  
“Hey, neighbor,” she greets, inwardly cringing at how cheesy she sounds. “Finding anything good?” He turns, smiling, and holds out what appears to be a high school year book.

  
“I really think you should save some of these pictures to your phone. In case blackmail becomes necessary.” She takes the book with a laugh. “Seriously,” he continues. “Knowing Dameron, it’s just a matter of time.” 

  
“You have a point.” They flip through the book together, laughing at Poe’s awkward school portrait and discovering that he was apparently the only yell leader at his school. 

  
“I’ve never thought about Poe as a cheerleader, but it makes so much sense,” Rey says, snapping a pic with her phone. She doubts it’ll actually come in handy for blackmail. High school Poe’s adorable in his navy and gold uniform and his biceps look great in the picture of him hoisting a cheerleader in the air single-handedly.   
  
It’s not long after they’ve shelved the yearbook and refilled their cups that Jannah, who’s been singing vocals on Rock Band, asks if anyone wants to take her place so she can play a round of beer pong.  
  
“I can’t sing, but I’ll play guitar next.” Rey says.   
  
“I’ll join Jannah,” the current guitarist says, passing it over to her. She slings it over her shoulder and turns back to Ben.   
  
“Wanna play?”   
  
“Depends on the song,” he says, and the drummer begins scrolling through the options.   
  
“Dani California!” Rey and Ben say simultaneously, grinning at each other. He takes up the microphone and begins singing along to Red Hot Chili Peppers. She’s astounded by how good his voice is. It’s sexy as hell, the way he croons into the mic. They rock out, managing to score a 5 star rating before the song ends.   
  
“Holy shit, Ben, I didn’t know you could sing like that!” Ben ducks his head and shrugs, then hands the mic off to Poe, who’s been cheering them on. Rey watches, disappointed, as Ben disappears down the hallway and decides to stick around and play guitar for Poe for a while. He’s pretty drunk, almost getting booed off stage for his terrible attempt at Blitzkrieg Bop, which he insists on singing in falsetto. They manage to hold it together long enough for the song to end, and then Finn takes over on drums and Poe, against all odds, manages to crush Are You Gonna Be My Girl. Rey’s having a blast and she loses track of time.  
  
Eventually, she passes the guitar on to Rose and hits the kitchen for a refill on her drink. She finds Ben there, alone and nibbling on a chunk of cookie cake.   
  
“I think I’m about to give this party the old Irish goodbye,” he murmurs, crushing his red Solo cup between his large hands. He rests the crushed cup neatly atop the overflowing trash can and pushes his dark locks out of his eyes. Rey wets her lips.   
  
Sensing an opportunity, she decides to slip out the door when he does.   
  
“I’ve never done this before! I’m going to see how long it takes for them to notice I’m gone.” They walk down the stairs together in silence, Rey’s mind racing with reasons to invite him back to her place. Emboldened by the remnants of jungle juice running through her veins, she lands on a believable scheme.  
  
“Can you help me with something real quick? I’ve been wanting to move my couch but it’s kind of a two person job?” He looks her up and down, biting his lip. God, he’s hot. She wants to run her fingers through his hair.   
  
“Sure, I can do that.” She unlocks the apartment and flips the lights on. She’s trying to come up with a floor plan other than her current one that justifies moving the couch, but she’s stuck. She feels a hand on her shoulder.   
  
“Nice place,” he murmurs, looking around. He enters her living room and she looks him up and down while his back is turned. He’s still wearing his work clothes, a fitted black button down that he’s rolled at the sleeves. Rey takes in his muscular forearms and wonders what they would feel like around her waist. His gray slacks hug him in all the right places and she finds herself admiring the curve of his ass when he turns. She looks away quickly, wondering if he caught her checking him out.   
  
“So, where do you want it?” he asks, arms folded across his chest. She knows exactly where she wants it, but has a feeling he’s probably talking about the couch.   
  
“I was thinking about having it under the window,” Rey says. “But now that I’m looking at it, I’m not sure if makes sense.” Ben moves to the hallway, tilting his head.  
  
“Then the TV would have to go in the corner, and I think that’d eat up your floor space. I think the way you have it set up looks good,” he says after a minute. “Can’t really think of a better configuration.” She knows her face must be bright red by now. She wonders if he sees her thinly veiled plan to get him back to her place. He clears his throat and she looks up.   
  
“Do you need anything else?” He doesn’t look annoyed, which is a relief. She decides to just come clean.   
  
“No, I’m good. I just, uh, wanted to keep hanging out with you.” When she looks up, he’s smiling, all his teeth showing, and he looks amused.   
  
“Is that so?” he says softly, taking a step toward her.   
  
“Yes,” she says quietly, heart beginning to speed up as he crosses the room and stops a foot in front of her.   
  
“You’re not the only one.”   
  
“Really?” Rey’s eyes widen in surprise. How could a man like this be interested in someone like her? She’s not ugly, not at all. Her features are nice, she’s always thought her green eyes were especially pretty. But she doesn’t think she’s anything…special. Doesn’t think her body is exceptional in any way. Sure, she goes to the gym now and then. But she likes beer and pizza just as much as anyone.   
  
“Really,” he murmurs, running his hands over her arms. His hands are cold and she shivers, but a delicious feeling is curling in her gut as she takes a step closer to him. She gazes up into his warm brown eyes. They are kind, gentle. Her gaze drops to his lips, which are parted just slightly, but full. She knows that beyond them, there are fangs, and is surprised when a jolt of desire runs through her. She leans in and presses her lips to his.   
  
He gasps into her mouth and his arms wrap around her, fingers gently running through her hair as he kisses her back. Her fingers caress his cheek, finally glide through his long dark locks, and she hums, tracing her tongue against the seam of his lips. 

His lips part eagerly and her tongue darts out to meet his, exploring him inside and out as her fingers trace over his jaw. One of his hands drops to her waist, fingertips curling around her belt loop, pulling her up against him. She can feel the hard press of his muscles against her chest and leans into him until his leg slots between hers. She can feel his cock throb against her thigh and presses herself there. He moans into her mouth. Their teeth clack together as their movements intensify. Her fingers lace through a fistful of his hair and she tugs slightly, feeling him shiver against her.   
The feel of his shudder against her sends a tingle of pleasure through her and her hands runs down his sides, tugging at where his shirt is tucked in. She begins to free the fabric with one hand while the other wanders down his side and across his thigh. He shifts slightly, spreading his legs a bit wider and she ghosts her fingertips over his clothed cock. The hand gripping her waist slips down the curve of her ass and squeezes and a noise escapes her. It’s been too long since she’s done this. She can feel a throb of arousal between her legs and knows her panties are wet.   
  
Rey wants to remove his shirt but buttons are difficult one handed and she doesn’t want to pull away from where she is lightly tracing his cock. It is rock hard and throbbing under her touch and she wants nothing more than to rip the fabric keeping it from her. Ben catches on to her plight and pulls away, hastily unbuttoning his own shirt as she stares into his eyes and rubs him through his pants. His eyes are unfocused and dark, pupils blown and his hair is a mess from where she’s been pulling it. He shrugs his shirt off, letting it drop to the floor and she takes in his chiseled physique, gingerly running a finger down his abs and tracing the sensitive skin of his belly. He shivers again, closing his eyes.  
  
“You…do things to me,” he whispers in a voice that is broken and straining.  
  
“I can feel that,” she says, smiling against his lips as one hand runs across his skin and the other presses a bit more firmly over his cock. He releases another agonizing groan. “You’re hard. Everywhere, I mean. Your body is gorgeous.” She nips against his ear and presses a kiss to his jaw.  
  
“Um, thanks,” Ben mumbles, embarrassed yet pleased at the compliment. “Let’s even this up.” He tugs at the bottom of her shirt. She saves time by pulling her t-shirt over her head and tossing it on the couch. She stands before him in her best black bra (thank god it’s laundry day or else it would be her usual sports bra), skinny low rise jeans hugging her ass and legs. He takes a deep breath, running his hands up her sides until his thumbs graze the skin beneath her breasts. She leans in and kisses him again, tongue slipping against his as his hands snake around her ribcage and unclasp her bra. She shrugs it off, keeping their kips pressed together. The tip of her tongue finds the edge of his sharp fang and he jerks back slightly. She opens her eyes, still running her hands over his body.  
  
“Did that- are you- was-” she stumbles over her words, uncertain what just happened between them. His face is flushed and his eyes look nearly feral, but his hands have stopped their gentle caresses of her skin.   
  
“Have you ever…been…with someone like me before?” he asks, leaning back a bit. His tone is serious and suddenly, she’s worried.  
  
“No, but- well. I’ve…I did some uh, research?” His eyes widen.  
  
“Research?” There's a bit of amusement in his voice.  
  
“Yeah, I mean…you’re not going to hurt me or anything. Right?”  
  
“God, no. I’d never- no. That’s the last thing I want to happen here.”  
  
“Okay,” she says with a nod. “Then why did you…you know…”  
  
“I wasn’t sure if you knew what you were getting yourself into.”  
  
“What exactly do you mean?”  
  
“Um. Sex and…biting. They’re…connected. For us.”   
  
“Right,” she says quickly. “But I mean, you wouldn’t turn me, right?” Her hands still and a cold shiver runs down her spine. She’s not willing to give up her current life for sex. Even if it’s really good sex, like she imagines it will be.   
  
“Turn you? What? No! No, that’s just,” he shakes his head. “Nothing you need to worry about. Sometimes a bite is just a bite.”  
  
“And it won’t hurt?” she asks, heart suddenly pounding. She’d done her research but she knew the Internet wasn’t always the most reliable place for information. She just had to be sure. Ben smiles gently.  
  
“It’s supposed to feel…good. Like, really good. From what I’ve been told.”  
  
“Oh,” is all Rey can say, and her excitement at the prospect returns. Now that she knows she’s not at risk of becoming a vampire, or being injured in any way, her attention returns to his cock, which is still firm against her leg. She lets out a breath of relief and leans in again, taking his hands in hers. “I think I’d like to try it.”  
  
His eyes darken. “Are you sure?”  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
“I will stop if you tell me to. At any point. If you change your mind, just, say something, okay?” She nods and pulls him against her, fitting their mouths together again. Her hands move to the button of his pants and she undoes them, pulling the zipper down slowly. He steps out of them and she is in awe at the planes of pale, sculpted skin that lay before her. Her grabs her hand and pulls her around to the couch.   
  
“Sit,” he says, and she obeys, sliding onto the plush cushions. He kneels between her legs and leans forward, kissing her gently. Her hands automatically find his face, comb gently through his hair, tugging slightly. He kisses her jaw, her ear, teasing her with the tip of his tongue. His hand finds her breast, sliding softly over her skin before rolling her nipple between his fingers as he kisses and licks down her neck. She shivers, letting out a small cry at the tickling sensation. He nibbles gently down her neck, kissing as he goes, until he’s licking at her collarbone. His fingers continue to gently roll and squeeze her nipple as his mouth kisses across her other breast. She squeezes her thighs together, her hands roaming all over him, in his hair, across his face, down his shoulder and arm.   
He flicks his tongue across her nipple and she begins to unravel. He sucks gently and a shudder runs through her body.   
  
“Please,” she begs. She needs more. His steady hands undo her jeans and slide them down her legs. He kisses his way down her body, exhaling warm breath over her sensitive skin, and she can barely keep still. He kisses her thigh, sucking a bruise into her soft flesh and her toes curl. His fingers tease her underwear down and he kisses there too before finally pulling them off entirely. She is bare before him and instead of being self-conscious, she just wants more. But instead of pulling his own pants off, he continues to kneel before her, taking one of her legs over his shoulder and kissing up her thighs.  
  
“This okay?” he asks, licking a stripe that comes so close to her throbbing core she shivers, but nods. He lowers his face to her, the tip of his tongue teasing her clit a little before he licks her in earnest. She can’t stop the moan that escapes her lips and her hands tighten in his dark locks. She feels him smile against her as he continues to flick his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves. He drags the flat of his tongue across her opening, over her lips and against her clit and she writhes beneath him.   
  
“More,” she demands, locking eyes with him.   
  
“May I-”  
  
“Yes,” she interrupts. Whatever he’s offering, she wants it.   
  
While making eye contact, he slides a finger inside of her, gently curling upward against the ridges of her g-spot and lowering his mouth to suck against her. She cannot believe how unbelievably hot it is to look him in the eyes while he does this. He twists his finger slightly and begins working it in and out of her, all the while teasing her sensitive bud with his tongue. She feels pleasure building within her when he slides a second finger in, his large hands stretching her in the best way. He flicks his tongue over her clit once more before moving his mouth to the soft flesh where her thigh meets her body. He kisses the skin hear her panty line gently then licks her, fingers still working inside her. She knows what he is going to do seconds before he does it and her heart his hammering.  
  
“Do it, please!” she cries and he obeys, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. There’s a pins-and-needles sensation as he bites her, but it doesn’t hurt. Her skin tingles and he moves his mouth to cover the bite, sucking gently.   
  
Ripples of pleasure rush through her and her back arches as she cries out. His mouth is warm on her and he’s right- it does feel good. In fact, she’s never felt anything this good before. Her skin tingles and a pulse of pure pleasure rushes straight to her core. Before she knows it, she’s teetering on the edge of her orgasm. He sucks on her skin gently, like he’s giving her a hickey, and she squirms at the feeling. He removes his fingers from inside her and begins rubbing small circles directly against her clit while licking the tingling flesh near her groin. Her orgasm hits her like an avalanche and she’s arching off the couch and crying out as wave after wave of bliss crescendos over her. He continues his two pronged attack on her senses, licking and sucking at her leg while his fingers swirl her clit in a tornado of pleasure.  
  
Rey falls back against the couch, panting and shaking as she gently grabs his hand to stop the motion. Ben locks his fingers in hers and squeezes as his tongue laves over her once, twice, before he kisses her thigh and lifts himself upward. She yanks his face up to meet hers, pressing a searing kiss against his mouth. She can taste herself and a faint metallic tang on his tongue and she shudders. She pulls back and gazes into his eyes, brushing hair away from his face.   
  
“Holy shit,” she whispers, and he grins, ducking his head.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Yeah.” She pulls him up beside her and glides her hands down his body, running her fingers over his impossibly hard cock. She clears her throat and attempts to sound sultry.   
  
“Your turn.”  
  
A vibrating sound fills the air, stopping her in her tracks. Her phone.  
  
It seems they have noticed she is gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey visits Ben during his office hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with more vampire AU slash college AU themed Star Wars smut, because what better way is there to spend one's free time during a pandemic?
> 
> Also, I have GOT to do a better job of spacing between lines whilst writing so I don't have to tediously add spaces between everything later. Woof.

Rey growls in frustration as her phone continues vibrating loudly, traveling across the coffee table. Ben laughs, kissing her temple.

  
“You should probably get that, or else they’ll think I kidnapped you.” She rolls her eyes and doesn’t move until he nudges her and stands up, pulling his pants back up as he stands. 

  
“Nooooo,” she whines. Ben hands her her phone.

  
“You spilled your drink on your pants and had to change,” he coaches as she answers. 

  
“REY! WHERE ARE YOU,” a very drunk, very concerned Finn demands. She pulls her phone away from her ear with a wince. 

  
“I spilled my drink on my pants and had to change,” she says, and Ben smiles at her. 

  
“OH NO!” Finn yells. He’s dramatic when he’s drunk.

  
“It’s fine, I’ll be back up in a second.” She hangs up and pouts at Ben. 

  
“Your best friend only turns 21 once, Rey. Go celebrate with him.”

  
“But I was about to…return the favor…” she mumbles, her brazen persona fading as she’s thrown back into reality. Ben is fully dressed and slipping his shoes back on. She sighs and pulls her bra and shirt on, then slides her leg into her jeans.

  
“It’s okay. You don’t owe me anything.”

  
“I know, but I want to.” He gives her a lopsided grin. 

  
“Hey, you should probably actually change pants. You know, just in case.” She peels the jeans off in a huff as he walks to the door. 

  
“Ben, I-” 

  
“Shhh,” he presses a finger to her lips, then replaces it with his lips. “No need to say another word.” She kisses him once more and he’s gone. Suddenly it feels like the whole thing was just a dream.

~~~

Ten days pass and Rey is wavering between frustrated and humiliated. Aside from the occasional awkward smile during Calc, she hasn’t seen Ben since the night of the party. He disappears so quickly after class that she wonders if he is able to turn into a bat. She’ll have to remember to Google that later. She questions if she misunderstood what happened the night of Finn’s party. Was it just a one time hookup? What kind of man goes down on a woman and doesn’t stick around to get his needs met? Was he just using her for her blood? Maybe that was the problem. Maybe her blood was disgusting and he didn’t know how to let her down gently. He seemed really into her that night, but maybe he was just being nice. 

  
Rey hasn’t really had much time to collect a ton of experience in the dating realm. Between school, which she’s always taken very seriously, and a variety of part time jobs through the years, she’s kept pretty busy. Sure, there have been a few dates with guys from work or friends of friends, and yes, she’s slept with a couple of them, but nothing has been serious. She wouldn’t say she’s had a true boyfriend yet. Maybe she accidentally sent the wrong signals and she and Ben are just not on the same page. She was really growing to like him as a friend, found him interesting to talk to and oddly charming, not to mention, extremely good looking. Something about what happened that night must have turned him off. And she’s decided she’s going to do her damnedest to find out what that might be. She deserves an explanation. She can handle the truth.

  
She knocks on his apartment door that very evening but he doesn’t answer. She really isn’t a big fan of having conversations over text, and if he keeps disappearing and won’t answer the door, she’s going to have to get creative. 

  
Rey’s working on her Calc homework after dinner and suddenly, the idea hits her. She digs through a binder and finds exactly what she’s looking for: the course syllabus. There, printed at the top of the page, is just what she needs. Ben’s office hours are Tuesdays and Thursdays from 1-3pm. She decides she’s going to stop by tomorrow after her Chem lab. He’s required to be there and she can ask him to clarify what went wrong. That way, she’ll learn from the situation. And maybe things won’t be awkward if they run into each other. They are neighbors, after all. 

~~~

Rey and Rose finish cleaning their lab supplies and are packing up their books when Rose asks if she’d like to get ice cream with her. It’s two-for-one Thursday at Sylas & Maddy’s and it’s been a while since they’ve indulged. The Rock Chocolate Jayhawk has been calling to her. 

  
“Can we go later? I need to stop by Ben’s office hours. I’ve got a Calc question.” Rey has managed to keep what actually happened that night a secret from her friends. She had planned to tell Rose but now she’s feeling self conscious about the whole thing.

“Ugh, yeah, Calc II killed me. Let’s go around 4?”

  
“What about 5? Then we can order larges and call it dinner?”

  
“My god, you’re brilliant. This is why we’re friends.”

~~~

Rey waves to Rose when their pathways diverge a few minutes later. She’s grateful she has a large cone of fudgy deliciousness to look forward to after this. As she walks to the building that houses Ben’s office, she runs through all the ways this could become awkward. It’s too late to drop Calc altogether but she could probably sit in the nosebleed section of the auditorium so she wouldn’t be able to see his stupid beautiful hair. It wouldn’t be too hard to check for his presence before leaving her apartment building either. Yes, the things he did to her on the couch were unspeakably amazing and yes, it may be hard to sit there without remembering them, but she can always reupholster it or something. There’s probably a YouTube video out there for it. 

  
Rey enters Snow Hall and walks over to the framed map of the building. It looks like most faculty and staff offices are on the 3rd floor. Ben’s appears to be…in the basement? She squints at the map again, then it hits her. Basements are nice and dark. Perfect for a vampire instructor. 

  
She takes the stairs slowly, rehearsing what she’s planning to say over and over again. No matter what happens, she will NOT cry. That can be for later, while eating ice cream with Rose, if it has to happen at all. 

  
She reaches his door and stops there, unable to move. There are a few other doors along this hallway. She wonders if they house other vampire staff members with talented tongues and teeth. Or maybe they’re just storage rooms. She raps loudly three times then takes a step backward, as well as a deep breath. 

  
The door opens and Ben stands there in black slacks and a navy button down shirt. His eyes widen when he realizes who is standing before him.   
“Rey?”  
“Hello, Ben. I have some questions for you.” She jerks her head to indicate her backpack. If he knows what she really wants to ask him, he may not agree to the conversation at all. “Is now a good time?” He clears his throat and steps back, gesturing for her to enter. She walks into his sparsely furnished office and he shuts the door behind her. She slides her backpack to the ground and turns to face him. 

  
“I-um. What can I do for you?” he asks, looking highly uncomfortable. 

  
“Well, you can start by telling me what I did to upset you.”

  
“I-what? What do you mean? You didn’t upset me!” he walks past her to the other side of his desk. 

  
“If I didn’t upset you then why have you been avoiding me? I haven’t seen you outside of class since the night of Finn’s party. Which wouldn’t be a big deal if not for the fact that before that night, we were walking home from class multiple times a week and talking regularly.”

  
“I’m not…avoiding…you…” he says weakly, running both hands through his hair simultaneously. He looks a mess. 

  
“Really? It sure feels like it. Why else would you disappear after every class? And refuse to open the door when I knock?” He closes his eyes tightly and drags a hand down his face. She crosses her arms.

  
“I’m not…I just…”

  
“Look, Ben. I’m not a baby. I’m almost 22 years old. If you don’t like me, you can tell me.” 

  
“No, it’s not that at all-” He shakes his head, pacing behind his desk.

  
“Well then what is it? Were you just using me for a snack?” His head shoots upward, eyes lock with hers. He looks insulted. “Is that it? You just got hungry and decided to use me?”

  
“No, Rey, I wouldn’t do that. I’m not like that! I can’t believe you-”

  
“Was my blood gross?” she asks, almost taunts, really. All the pent up hurt and frustration seeps into her voice. She knows it isn’t fair to speak to him this way but she can’t help it. “Were you too grossed out by the idea of me touching you? Because if that’s the case, fine. You should have just said something instead of pretending like I don’t exist!” Tears sting her eyes now and she’s furious at them. She rolls her eyes toward the ceiling, blinking, begging the tears not to fall.

  
Ben is at her side in a flash. He reaches for her but stops himself before he makes contact, lets his hand fall to his side. 

  
“Rey. I’m sorry. I really am. None of this…I didn’t mean for it to go like this.”

  
“Then why did it, Ben? Do you have an answer for me or should I just go?” She blinks rapidly, willing the moisture to stay contained. Ben’s face crumples and he reaches out for her hand.

  
“Rey. This is hard for me. You deserve an explanation and I have one, but I’m not very good with words. Look. The way I feel about you?” He shakes his head. “I haven’t felt this way about someone in a long time. You’re amazing. You’re beautiful and brilliant and sexy as hell. That’s what drew me to you. And that night? It was amazing, okay? But when I got home, all I could think about was what you’d said. About owing me? I didn’t- I don’t- ever want someone to feel like they owe me anything. And I know you’re an adult, but I’m older than you and I’m supposed to be teaching you and helping you. I couldn’t shake the feeling that I’d taken advantage of you. Put you in a difficult spot. And I didn’t feel good about that. I didn’t want you to feel stuck.”

  
Rey fails at stopping them. The tears are rolling down her cheeks now. He doesn’t know her story, doesn’t know her abandonment issues, the neglect she faced growing up. She appreciates what he’s saying, even understands it. But still.

  
“So you decided you’d just make my decision for me then?”

  
“I- no. No, that’s not…I didn’t mean to. But I see how it turned out that way. I’m sorry, Rey. You deserve better.” The way he hangs his head makes him look like a little boy who played ball in the house and broke a window. He knew he shouldn’t have done what he did, but he can’t take it back now. Rey grabs his hand, yanks him toward her.

  
“Look, Ben. I want you. I don’t care that you’re older than I am- what are you, 26?”

  
“107, actually,” he sighs. Rey chokes but decides that’s a conversation for later.

  
“I don’t care that you’re older than me, or that you’re my TA. You haven’t done anything to take advantage of me. I enjoy being around you and talking with you. I mean, you gave me the best orgasm of my life and expected nothing in return. You cared enough about my well being to come to this crazy conclusion. You were wrong, yes, but it was sweet.” He looks up, hope in his eyes for the first time.   
“I don’t want to spend the rest of the year ignoring you. I want you. Like, yesterday.” He bites his lip and groans and she knows he feels it too. That same heat that had built up between them the night of the party is making its return. But he hesitates.

  
“The only thing is…my job. Technically, I’m not allowed to be involved with a student. Regardless of what you say, it could be construed as manipulative.”

  
“So we keep it a secret,” she says, tired of talking. She runs her hands up his arms and he closes his eyes. 

  
“A secret? Do your friends know what happened?”

  
“No, and I don’t have to tell them. It probably wouldn’t look good on me for slee-uh, being involved with, someone who grades my work. I’m graduating in the spring. Then you won’t be my teacher anymore.”

  
“May seems like a long time to wait.” Ben’s doubt is driving her crazy. 

  
“We’ll be discreet, okay? Just…let me touch you?” Her hand slides up his neck, fingers threading through strands of shiny dark hair. He takes a deep breath and let his eyes meet hers. They’re soft and filled with longing.

  
“Are you certain this is what you want? That you don’t feel pressured by me, at all? Because if you-” She stops his stream of worries with a gentle kiss.

  
“Yes, Ben. I know this is what I want. Why else would I be at your office hours?”

  
He huffs a laugh, shakes his head. “For help with Calc?” he guesses.

  
“Not at all. I’m here because I want to make you feel good.” A shudder runs through him and he groans. The next time he speaks, it’s barely above a whisper. 

  
“Okay, Rey. Okay.” 

  
She takes that permission as her cue and presses her lips to his again. She starts slowly, with small teasing pecks to his lips, pulling away between each one. One of her hands is still in his hair, stroking the soft locks. The other runs up his arm, along his broad shoulder, and comes to rest upon his cheek. Her fingers rub across his pale skin and along his jaw. 

  
Something in him breaks and he’s chasing her teasing kisses, pressing back with more force, more desire. His arms slide over her waist and pull her against him. Rey continues her slow assault on his senses, kissing him lightly and gently caressing his skin. The hand in his hair comes to rest against his scalp and it’s then that she kicks it up a notch, tugging lightly on his hair until he groans against her. 

  
“Rey…” his hands slide over her backside and he turns them, pushing her against his desk. She pulls back to look at him.

  
“Ah ah ah,” she chides in a teasing voice. “I’m in charge today Mr. Solo.” She flips them so Ben is the one pressed against the desk. A gentle moan escapes him as his eyes fall shut. She pushes him a bit further until he gets the hint and backs up until he’s sitting on the edge of the desk, arms falling away from her to brace his weight as she slides between his legs and begins kissing him in earnest. This time, she’s not teasing. 

  
Her kisses are fiery, passionate, now. She nips at his bottom lip then soothes the bite with her tongue. A small whimper slips out of him, so she runs her tongue along his bottom lip rather obscenely. His lips part for her and she presses her tongue in further. His comes to meet it, swirling frantically. Rey holds back a giggle at his eagerness. They play at this for a while, mouths locked together, before Rey’s lips migrate across his jaw and just below his ear. 

  
“I’m going to take you apart,” she breathes hotly into his ear, before dragging her tongue across the sensitive shell, causing him to quiver beneath her. She trails her lips down Ben’s neck, kissing and licking until she reaches the collar of his shirt.

  
“Well this has got to go,” she murmurs, pulling away a little to start undoing his buttons. She looks into his eyes as she works her way down his body. His gaze is intense and he’s panting a little. She smiles as she tugs the bottom of his shirt out from where it is tucked into his pants. She can tell by the hard form of his cock that he enjoys her taking charge like this. 

  
“Glad you’re enjoying yourself,” she quips as she pushes his button down over his shoulders and off of him. Ben grabs the edges of his own white undershirt and pulls it over his head, tossing it onto his wheeled office chair. She admires the hard lines of his muscles. He’s obviously put some effort into his physical appearance. She appreciates his hard work and shows it by running her hands down his chest and over the lines of his abs. 

  
“You’re really fuckin’ hot,” she tells him. His face reddens, but he looks pleased. Her fingers skate across his warm skin, teasing the sensitive line of bare flesh just above his pants. She kisses his left nipple, nibbling gently. He exhales hard and she does the same thing to the other, fingers slipping under the waistband of his slacks. 

  
Rey is pleased at the position she finds herself in. His arms and hands are supporting his weight against the desk and he is unable to touch her. She finds herself completely in control and this power turns her on. Here is a man- well, a vampire- laid before her, awaiting whatever it is she dreams up. She feels the blood rushing through her body, her pulse thumping hard.   
She licks her way down his chest, slides her tongue over his belly button and presses a kiss to the tender skin right above the button of his slacks. Her fingers drag across him until they meet at the button, which she slowly undoes before pulling his zipper down as well, revealing a pair of gray boxer briefs that are absolutely straining to hold back his rigid cock. She runs her hands over his thighs and drinks in this marvelous sight, deciding just what she’d like to do next. Apparently she’s taking too long to decide because his eyes, dark and hungry, meets hers and he pleads. 

  
“Please, Rey.” 

  
She is kind so she slides his pants over his ass and down where they catch on his dress shoes. She decides she likes this look and leaves them there. Her hands slide over his knees and up his thighs, edging terribly close to his cock, but narrowly missing it to continue up and over his hips. She smirks at how it jumps toward her touch. 

  
Rey kneels on the soft black rug positioned under his desk and leans forward until she’s inches away from where he must be dying to have her by now. Her fingertips tease the edges of his boxer briefs, sliding under the fabric that covers his thighs. She exhales over the shape of his covered cock before finally letting her lips touch his throbbing length, ghosting soft kisses up to the head. Tired of teasing, she hooks her hands into the waistband and drags them off; he lifts his ass to help.

  
His cock slaps against his stomach and she pauses to look at all of him for the first time. It’s a really, really nice dick, Rey decides immediately. Genitals can be…weird looking, sometimes awkward, but Ben is gorgeous before her. He’s a respectable but not absurd length, curving ever so slightly to her left. The swollen peachy pink skin throbs in time with his pulse. (Pulse? She realizes she has some vampire questions for Google later on.) Rey studies the planes of his body and marvels at how incredibly balanced and defined his features are. He truly is a beautiful man. Unwilling to wait any longer, Rey licks a firm stripe up his length and over the head of his cock. She chances a look upward and sees that his eyes are closed, chest rising and falling with effort. She is done playing around.   
Rey licks up his shaft again before plunging her lips over the head. As she takes it in her mouth, she swirls her tongue over and around and is rewarded with bitter drops of pre-come. Her left hand skims up and down Ben’s thigh and she brings her right hand over his balls, giving them a soft squeeze before she’s gripping the base of his cock. She hollows her cheeks and sucks on him, beginning to bob her head slowly. Her hand strokes and squeezes beneath her mouth until his entire length is stimulated. He releases a strained groan above her. 

  
She looks up to see Ben gazing at her, so she decides to put on a bit of a show for him. She opens her mouth and works her tongue up and around his shaft, teasing the sensitive ridge below the head with the flick of her tongue. She releases the saliva that has collected in her mouth and slicks him up completely. The added lubrication allows her hand to slide up and down smoothly and at a much faster pace, which he seems to be enjoying, if his deep groan is any indication. 

  
Rey takes him back into her mouth and tries to keep a steady rhythm going with her lips and her hand as he twitches beneath her. After a few moments, he’s leaning forward and his hand is gently stroking a piece of her dark hair that has come loose from its style.

  
“Rey,” he breathes. “Can I…” She slows her pace a bit to look up at him. The sight of his fangs glistening as he runs his tongue over his lips reminds her of the last time they’d been together. The intensity of her orgasm had increased exponentially when he bit her. She wonders if it goes both ways. Would biting her bring him even greater pleasure? She releases his cock for a moment, pressing a kiss to the tip.

  
“Would you like to bite me?” she asks.

  
“More than anything,” he pants. “May I?” She nods her agreement and stands, continuing to work him with her hand. Ben reaches for her with the hand that isn’t supporting his weight. He touches her face, her lips, threads fingers through her hair. 

  
“You’re amazing,” he says, and his breath catches when she twists her wrist as she strokes his cock. He pulls her close, kissing her nearly breathless before he pulls back and gently rubs a thumb over her neck. She tilts her head slightly and leans in. He tugs the collar of her t-shirt aside and presses open mouthed kisses to her neck. She feels a jolt of pleasure race through her and speeds up her stroking. He moans into her neck and the vibration his lips create causes her to shiver. With one last thick swipe of his tongue, he sinks his fangs into her neck and sucks.

  
She cries out at the tingling sensation this causes and suddenly finds herself filled with pleasure. The entire experience has turned her on, but the bite and subsequent sucking has her teetering on a whole new brink of pleasure. As he licks and sucks at her, she finds herself slipping her free hand, the one that isn’t working his cock relentlessly, down the front of her pants. Her fingers rub circles over her clit and she is floating. He realizes what she is doing.

  
“Shit, Rey,” he murmurs, sounding desperate against her skin. She works them both frantically until he grunts and jerks against her, spilling warm wetness over her hand. She continues rubbing herself as pleasure radiates from where he’s tending her neck and she is pushed over the edge as well, crying out as she comes. They lean against one another, panting.

  
Rey opens her eyes and surveys the mess they’ve created. A few papers from Ben’s desk have been pushed to the floor. His button down has fallen to the floor and undershirt is dangling precariously on the edge of his office chair. Ben himself is a mess, his pants and underwear around his ankles and he’s bracing himself half against Rey’s neck and half on the edge of the desk. The collar of Rey’s shirt is stretched off to one side. She slowly removes her left hand from her pants and gazes around for a tissue to attend to the mess covering her right hand and Ben’s stomach. 

  
“Um,” she says with a cough. Ben lifts his head from where it has drooped against her shoulder. Their eyes meet. Rey bites her lip but can’t stop the grin that overcomes her. Suddenly, they’re laughing, hard. Ben’s laughter is deep and she loves the sound of it. A snort escapes her and she covers her mouth with her free hand, then glances at her other hand, which remains incapacitated. This sets off another wave of laughter between them, Ben shaking his head at the ridiculousness of their predicament. 

  
“This is the most fun I’ve had during office hours in a long time,” he says, and she balks.

  
“I hope you don’t typically spend your office hours like this!”

  
“God, no, that’s not- ugh, I didn’t-” his flustered attempt at an explanation is endearing and she leans in to kiss him. He hums happily into the kiss, reciprocating without hesitation. Rey knows not all men are excited about post-blow job kisses, so she’s pleased that he doesn’t make it into a big deal. 

  
“Okay, but seriously, do you have a Kleenex or something? Or can you reach your undershirt?” Ben scans the top of his desk and comes up dry. He leans them back and reaches, but alas, the undershirt is at least a foot too far. He pries open his desk drawer, rifles around for a bit, then extracts three cotton balls and an index card.

  
“Um,” Rey says. She sighs. “Gimme the cotton balls.” She cleans her hand as best as she can then retrieves the undershirt for Ben, who uses it to clean himself up. Afterward, he slides off his desk and pulls up his pants. Rey takes a moment to enjoy the sight of him shirtless. He steps into her personal space, wrapping his arms around her in a soft hug. 

  
“I’m sorry I almost ruined things by overthinking them,” he says softly. “You deserved an explanation.”

  
“I did,” she agrees, kissing his nose. “Just…if we’re going to…do this?” she gestures between the two of them. “Let’s do a better job of communicating, okay?” 

  
“Okay, I will do my best. Communicating can be hard for me. I hope you can be patient.” 

  
“I am a very patient person,” she says. “But we have a lot to talk about. What are you doing now?” He checks his watch. 

  
“Well, my office hours are officially over so I am done on campus.”

  
“Good. I have an ice cream dinner with Rose at 5, but I’m free until then. Can we go somewhere and talk? I have a lot of questions for you.” He raises an eyebrow.

  
“You do, do you?”

  
“Yep,” Rey says. “So let’s get going.”

  
“Okay, but I should probably put my shirt on first.” Ben walks around the desk and picks it up.

  
“If you insist.” 

  
“I can always take it off again later,” he says with a grin.

  
“I can work with that.” She buttons it for him, presses a final kiss to his lips, and they’re off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little plottier than I originally intended, but them's the breaks. Hope you enjoy regardless!

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug* This one kind of got away from me! Let me know what you think.
> 
> I think this will have multiple chapters...


End file.
